


Tasting the Stars

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Picnics, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana invites Leia on a victory picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting the Stars

“We won the war!” Sana declares, showing up on Leia’s doorstep on Endor with the most expensive bottle of champagne the Princess has ever laid eyes on. “We won the war! Let’s celebrate.”

Leia stares at her, raising an eyebrow. “War’s not over, Starros,” she says, thinking of all the pockets of the Empire left to tackle.

Sana rolls her eyes. “Stop being a general,” she sighs dramatically. “Be a princess. And I’m your hero here to whisk you away on my noble steed.”

“Noble steed?” Leia asks, eyeing the rusty speeder leaning against a tree.

“Hey now,” Sana says mildly, extending her hand. “Join me on a celebratory ‘we won the war’ picnic?”

Leia considers. It doesn’t take her long. “Of course,” she says, taking Sana’s hand. “Let’s go.”

As it turns out, Sana’s more of a romantic than Leia figured her for. She’s already got a big blanket spread out in a clearing in the woods, complete with a basket of cheese and berries. Grinning, Sana drops to the blanket and indicates that Leia should do the same. Leia sits cross-legged across from Sana on the blanket and reaches for a clump of grapes.

“Where’s that husband of mine?” Sana says, stealing a grape. Leia raises an eyebrow, more irked at the mention of Han than at the fruit-stealing. “Kidding.”

“He took off,” she shrugs. “Had some loose ends to tie up.”

Sana pulls out two glasses and pops the champagne, hanging onto the cork impressively. “Well,” she says, pouring champagne, “he’s missing out on a wonderful picnic with a _beautiful_ woman.”

“Mm,” Leia agrees, looking at Sana, the pale sunlight hitting the curve of her cheek, her curls bouncing in the breeze. “He is.”

Sana’s eyes are on Leia, so she doesn’t notice when the champagne starts running over the rim of the glass until it spills onto the blanket and her knees. “ _Kriff_ ,” she hisses, blotting fruitlessly at the spilled drink.

Leia can’t help it; she smiles. She loves seeing the cracks in Sana’s armor, the times when the other woman loses her cool façade, makes a mistake. “Here,” she says, reaching out to help. She grabs a napkin and presses it against Sana’s lap, watching it get dark with champagne. She feels Sana’s eyes on her, and she feels her cheeks get hot. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say a word, Princess,” Sana promises with a wink, leaning back on her hands while Leia tries to wipe up the spilled champagne. She grabs the glasses, pours half of one into the other, and hands one to Leia. “Here. Cheers.”

They clink and drink. “To us,” Leia says, toasting.

“To us winning the damn war,” Sana says, clinking their glasses together again and sipping her champagne.

Leia rolls her eyes. “I wasn’t aware you even enjoyed fighting in the war.”

“I didn’t!” Sana says, eyes wide. “Which is why I’m so glad we _won the damn war_.”

They drink and they eat and they talk about everything and nothing, the war and the time before the war and their families and politics and music and Han and Luke and Shara Bey, people they lost in the war, people they met in the war, what they’re going to do now.

“Anything at all,” Sana says with a dramatic sweep of her arm. Between the two of them, they’ve finished the champagne and now they’re both lying on their backs, staring up at the canopy of leaves above them. “We can do anything at all. We’re free.”

“Pfft,” Leia says, rolling on her side to look at Sana. “Maybe _you_ are. I’ve still got responsibilities. People who need to be told what to do. A galaxy to put back together.” Sana watches the weight of the universe settle on her shoulders and feels a twinge of sympathy in her gut. Sympathy, and something else.

Sana reaches across the blanket and takes her hand. “Well, you’re not doing it all alone,” she says, and she’s made the decision before she realizes there’s a decision to make. But of course, of course she’s going to stay with Leia.

“Really?” Leia says, smiling across the blanket at Sana. Now they’re both lying on one side, watching each other, breathing in the cool woodsy air and just being.

“Really,” Sana swears, further tangling their fingers together. Suddenly, she can’t help thinking about all the people she’s left behind, all the times she’s chosen herself, her money, and her ship over anyone else. Somehow, with the way Leia’s looking at her right now, none of that stings the way it usually does.

And she thinks, also, about all the people who have left Leia behind, whether they wanted to or not. She lost two different sets of parents. She lost brothers and sisters in arms. She lost a whole damn planet.

Somehow, with the way Leia’s looking at her right now, Sana feels like the Princess is going to be just fine. She’s the strongest person Sana’s ever known; she’s pulled herself up by her bootstraps before and she’ll do it again. But this time, she won’t be doing it alone.

“You know,” Leia says, voice dropping. “I’m free right _now_.”

“I can see that,” Sana says, and kisses her, hands reaching up to find Leia’s hair, lips fitting together, sticky with champagne and tasting of grapes. Leia holds her tight and they roll together, like they’re going down a hill in some far-off fairytale. Sana laughs when they roll right off the blanket and into a patch of leaves, and Leia sits up with twigs sticking out of her hair.

“Oops,” she says, reaching up to pluck a leaf from behind her ear.

Sana shrugs. “Worth it,” she says, and leans forward to kiss Leia once more.


End file.
